


Ice cream

by Lucitiya



Series: It all started with an ice cream [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Good Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucitiya/pseuds/Lucitiya
Summary: How did a cone of ice-cream reveal Loki‘s true form, Or what would happen if Loki had followed Thor into Midgard.AU. And Loki never found out the truth when he was in Jötunheim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this work just to get this idea out of my head and over with. Hope you guys enjoy it. And because of the new Avenger3 trailer and my crazy workload, I decided to make this work extremely fluffy and cute to blow off some steams. So please be aware. NO beta and Not a native English speaker, so if you don't like this, don't read. I wrote this for fun and reducing my stress, not adding it. And Thank you for your heart warming comments. I'd like to hear your thoughts about the story.
> 
> I'm considering to develop this work into a series, so the next one would be "Avengers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess writing over my iphone while at work is not a very good idea. Finally I had the time to go over again and fix some errors. Enjoy. And if you not enjoy this, just don't read it.

Loki loves Thor, that’s definite.

 

What else could explain his action of jumping into the Bifrost after Thor, when Odin had turned his full attention to Mjolnir and his one good eye wasn’t looking at the gate.

  
Don’t get him wrong, to Loki, there is no doubt in his heart that Thor will be the next king of Asgard. No, there would be no one more fitted for the throne than his idiotic brother, even himself would not be a suitable candidate. No, Thor will always be his king.

  
Just not now.

  
Thor is still too young for the throne, too hot-headed and too eager for battles. That shouldn’t be the action of king of Asgard. Laufey was right; this Thor is nothing but a boy trying desperately to prove himself a man.

  
So Loki had concealed those Frost Giants into the vault to ruin Thor’s big day, and then persuaded his brother into this “little” adventure to Jötunheim, while secretly informed the guard to fetch Odin.

  
But the guard was too late, Thor already started a havoc in Jötunheim, almost broke the treaty of peace.

  
Odin stripped Thor’s power in fury, and banished him into Midgard.

  
That was not the outcome Loki had intended.

Before he even had the time to contemplate it carefully, Loki had already jumped into the Bifrost gate.

  
That had to be love, or it must be his idiotic brother secretly spread a disease of idiotic into him.

  
But all Thor’s power was stripped from him.He’s nothing but a mortal now, and surely a mortal can not travel along through Bifrost without hurting himself.

  
So Loki sped up, caught his unconscious brother mid-way, wrapped him safely within his arms and magic.

 

And then they fell from the sky.

 

Had he traveled by Bifrost alone, Loki would surely land on his feet with all the grace and dignity. But carried the unconscious big oaf brother in his still-oh-so-heavy Aesir density but now mortal body twice as Loki’s own size and fought against gravity, that was not an easy job.

  
They hit the ground pretty hard.

  
Loki picked himself up from the ground-well, from his brother’s very impressive pectoral muscles any way-still shaking, his magic barrier was shattered while they hit the ground, but Thor was still safe in his arms. Good.

  
Thor apparently woke up from the fall, disoriented and confused, kept mumbling something about hammer. Loki helped him sitting up, still held him in his embrace, and gently kissed Thor’s forehead.

  
“Shush, it is all right now, I’m here. ” Loki cooed, Thor visibly relaxed into his arms, still dizzy and confused.

  
“I’m sorry.”Loki decided it was the perfect timing to apologize without Thor actually knowing.Thor just blinked at him, unfocused and even more confused, Loki was really worried: Did Thor hit his head when they fell?

  
Then Thor seemed to recognize him, breathed a sound of “brother” and passed out again.

  
Loki sighed, he was just about to cast a spell to check his brother’s damages, when two bright headlights shined through the storm and almost blinded him.

 

He did the one thing that came to his mind.

 

Loki froze the SUV mid-air with a swing of one hand; the other hand stilled held his brother close to his chest. He looked up, and met a horrified woman’s eyes behind the windshield.

 

The storm caused by Bifrost slowly fading away, and now Loki could see clearly through the moon light, there were three people in that big car, one man and two women, all stared him in complete awe.

 

A moon, he realized, this was Midgard, A.K.A. earth, and those people were human.

 

“Eh, we’re sorry?” The young woman, or more likely a girl, seated in the middle of the SUV spoke, seemed pretty baffled by this situation, “But can you put us down?”

 

Loki’s mind worked very fast: they apparently fell in the middle of some kind desert, and from what Loki had learn about deserts, they were no fun at all; endless sunshine and heat in the daytime and rapidly dropped temperature of night, no food or water, and to carry his very heavy, twice as big, possibly injured brother all the way out of the desert will be equally hard even with the help of his magic.

 

Plus the fact he never does well in heat.

 

Those mortals seemed to be harmless, he could use his charm to persuade them into helping him, and they could be quite helpful in moving his big oaf brother out of this desert and into a more comfortable place, with a bed if that’s possible, and it has been nearly a thousand years since last time they came to earth, he would need more information.

 

And if those mortals dare to try anything to harm him or Thor, he could always kill them in a blink of eye.

 

Loki controlled his magic to lower the SUV to the ground. The SUV landed with a not-so-big bang, but the humans still jumped.

 

Or jumped out quite excitedly.

 

“So what are you?” That girl spoke before squealed, “Magicians? Aliens?”

 

“More like gods.” Loki answered, proudly and sweetly, put on his most charming smile, “I’m Loki, of Asgard, and this is my brother, Thor.”

 

“I’m Jane Foster.” The other more matured woman introduced, “This is Eric Selvig, We are astrophysicists. This is Darcy, our intern.”

 

“Come on, you can’t be serious, Listen to what he’s saying, “Loki” “Thor”,these are the stories from the Norse Mythology.” The old man, Eric called out in disbelief.

 

“Well he basic just FROZE OUR F**KING CAR MID-AIR,” Darcy almost yelled, “And look at his armor and whatever he’s wearing, those things definitely not from earth.”  
 

“Fair point.” Eric said eventually.

“Sorry to interrupt, ” Loki spoke, ever so charming,“ But as you can see, we find ourselves in some rather displeasing situations here, and it is quite cold out here at night, so if you can be so kind to help us get to some places more comfortable, so I can check my brother’s damages, in return, I will be glad to answer all your questions. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” All three humans answered in synch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mischief, and something fluffy and sweet.

Thor slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of very familiar eyes staring back at him- big beautiful green familiar eyes that filled with worrying and caring and affection and all the sincerity combined.

Thor blinked, saw his brother let out a sign of relief and smiled tiredly, “Welcome back to the land of living, bro.”

“What happened?” Thor asked, startled to find his voice hoarse.

“You died.” Loki joked with a mock severity, then helped Thor sitting up, only then did Thor notice that he was currently lying on a small couch, stacks of paper under his feet, and he was using his brother’s long legs as very comfort pillows- soft, but also firm and warm. Loki summoned a glass of water and handed it to Thor, “Or you could have died falling through Bifrost and into Midgard headfirst if I didn’t follow. Now, drink. You are a mortal now, your body needs sustenance.”

Thor obediently did what he was told, with the cold water flowing down his dry throat, the memories flowing back too.His quarrel with Odin, his power and Mjolnir gone, and he was banished from home.

And a brother shouldn’t have come. Yet, here Loki was, in front of his eyes, not even an illusion. 

“You came for me.” Thor realized, dropped the glass absent-minded.

Loki’s magic caught the glass mid-air, he carefully floated it back to the table in front of the couch, let out a small huff and answered Thor with a little bit annoyance in his voice: “Please, don’t smash anymore cups; we are not in Asgard anymore, people here take it as a sign of provocation. And yes, of course I came for you, I couldn’t leave my brother banished to some unknown and possibly dangerous realm without powers. And if I hadn’t committed treason by jumping into Bifrost after you, you probably would hit your already-not-so-smart head on the ground and then be hit again by the car those idiots were driving.”

“Hey! That’s not fair; you guys came out of nowhere and we were inside a storm!The visibility was quite poor.” Thor heard a woman’s protesting, he turned his head to the side, and saw three people sitting on the other couch all stiff and awkward.

“Who are you guys?”Thor got up from the couch, asked.

“Jane Frost, Eric Selvig, and that one is Darcy,”Loki pointed out each one, and when pointed to Darcy, he added: “I like her, she is crazy.”

Darcy looked quite proud, and somehow Thor felt a little bit jealous of her.

“Now, go fresh up,” Loki pointed Thor the direction of bathroom, “I will change your clothes into something fitting, then we can go out to eat.”

Thor thought about Loki’s magic covered over his entire body, caressed his naked skin and clothed him up, he suddenly shook himself out of this mental image and called out, with a little bit panic, “No, wait.”

Thor ignored Loki’s questioning eyes, and turned to those humans, “Do you have any clothes that I can wear?”

“I have some.” Jane said, and started to dig out some t-shirt and jeans, “They were my ex’s. Good with patients and bad with relationships.” Jane mumbled, Thor just nodded and collected the clothes she handed to him. Before he went into the bathroom, he turned his head and saw Loki absent-minded massaged his thighs.He had never saw his brother this worn-out. 

Of course, his coronation, the Jötunn attack, the terrible trip to Jötunheim, and then, came his banishment, there was no time for they to rest, and Loki was never as strong as him, but Loki still kept fighting with him, using his magic and his wisdom to protect him and his friends.Thor bit back everything he wanted to ask, went into the bathroom with a heavy heart.

“You know,” Darcy watched Thor’s naked chest with dreamy eyes, “ Your brother’s pretty cut.”

“Stop looked at my brother’s abs like that.” Loki said tiredly, “ Or I would make you my least favorite person.”

Darcy pouted. Loki pouted back.

Somehow Thor thought Loki’s pouting face are much cuter.

He walked back to them while putting on his T-shirt, “You looked tired, brother. Are you alright?”

“Just a little drained of magic,” Loki answered with a smile, “Nothing a good meal and a full rest won’t fixed.”

“You know, he’s been up all night looking after you, all those magical spells and tests and such.”Darcy added.

Thor looked even more guilty, he reached out one hand, helped his brother got out of that couch.

With a green light of magic, Loki turned his robes and armors into a very fitting green suit and an elegant overcoat. All three humans and Thor looked at him in awe.

Probably not for the same reason.

“You look…quite good.”Thor said, hesitantly.

“Good? Good? He looks drop-dead gorgeous! What’s wrong with your eyes man?”Darcy squeaked, and Thor was blushing furiously.

Loki decided Darcy would be his third favorite person, just behind his mother and Thor.

“You’re not dressed warmly enough, brother.”Loki looked at Thor’s T-shirt and quoted from Heimdall’s words, and then grinned wickedly,“Should I make you a coat?”

“Wait, so you just materially change your clothes in a molecule level or just create a glamour?”Jane asked, always focus on the techniques like a mad scientist.

“That depends.”Loki answered matter-of-factly, he did promised them with answers in exchanging help, after all, “Most of the time I just create a glamour, that’s easier because it takes much less magic.”

“So,” Darcy spoke, deep in thought, “If you brother had no clothes on, then you just put a glamour on him…so he would appear to be dressed but in fact he would still be naked?”

Thor watched Loki’s mischief smile in a complete horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diner scene would be so different with Loki in it.

Loki had never felt this tired and exhausted before.

Well, he hadn’t slept well for quite a long time because he was busy worrying for Asgard and plotting against Thor’s coronation.He didn’t quite understand why his parents had planned that coronation even when themselves were not fully convinced that Thor was ready to be king.

Concealed those rogues of Frost Giants into the vaults are not easy task, too. And when they were in Jötunheim, he did use quite a few large scale magic spells to clear their way out of mist and icy storms, to keep them warm- even himself strangely grew accustomed to the cold, and his blood-boiled brother was too hot-headed to notice, he still could see Lady Sif and warriors three were freezing- and to fight and to protect his friends…Thor’s friends to be exact.

He was already pretty drained of his magic by the time Odin got them back from Jötunheim and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a warm bed. But Thor just had to be obstinate and quarreled with Odin. Before Loki could stop them both, they had already started a heated shouting match.

Even Loki got yelled at by Odin when he tried to intervene.

And all those magic spent on trying to get his brother safely to the ground when they were falling from the sky, protecting them from crazy homicidal vehicle, and checking and testing and healing his unconscious brother had officially empty his magic reserve.While he was already pretty much convinced by his healing spell that the only reason of Thor ‘s unconsciousness was that his body was adjusting to the powerless mortal form, it still caused him restless and endless nightmares of Thor dying through the night. In the end he just got tired of the nightmares and gave up the makeshift bed those humans kindly set up, and went back to the couch Thor was sleeping in.

Loki only drifted in and out of his sleep for not more than a few hours with Thor pillowed on his thighs safe and alive and snorted softly, Thor’s heavy weight and warmness somehow soothed him.

It was only then did Loki realize how much he care about Thor, and how heart-breaking for him if Thor really dies.

This realization somehow had worn him out even more.

Although Loki wanted so bad just to crawl back in the makeshift bed the humans had set up in their small and cold office and sleep through the whole day since now Thor had woke up healthily, he had to admit that a delicious brunch before bed seemed to be much more tempting.

As the result, three humans now sitting quite awkwardly in the middle of a crowed diner, watched in surprise when Thor engorged an entire box of Pop-tarts and continued to eat ravenously from a huge mound of steaks and eggs, and kept helping himself to the pancakes and biscuits that piled high in the plates before him, when Loki just idly picked at his scramble eggs and ate like a bird.

“You guys are so different…”Jane said while writing something down on her notebook, “So you really are brothers?”

Thor and Loki both shot her a confused glance.

“It just… I means there was little resemblance between you two, so what are the hair colors of your parents again?” Jane asked, while Eric nudged her with his elbows, “Right, that wasn’t a really appropriate question.”She paused, then asked again, “How does it feel to travel inside the Einstein-Rosen Bridge ?”

“A What?” “I beg your pardon?”Three voice responded to her question, and one of them was Darcy’s. 

Everyone turned to look at her confusedly, Eric even more surprised: “I thought you were a science major?”

“Political science.”Darcy answered innocently and sweetly.

“She was the only applicant.”Jane sighed.

Eric just gave up and began his explanation:“An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time.”

“It's a wormhole.”Jane added.

“Well, it seems that thing you want to know about is a bit similar with our Bifrost,” Loki said, “We use it to travel between realms, but it is much more than just a wormhole.According to our kind-hearted gatekeeper, that Bifrost is very powerful and if to leave the bridge open will unleash the full power of the Bifrost and it is capable of destroying a whole realm.”

Loki pushed around his food in the plate with his fork, a thoughtful expression on his face, then he added: “Come to think of it, it actually is a powerful weapon.”

Three humans stared him terrified.

“This drink, I like it.”Thor raised his empty coffee mug, successfully broke the sudden awkward silence.

“I know. It's great, right?”Darcy happily jumped at the opportunity to change the topic.

“Another!”Thor bellowed, and suddenly Loki caught Thor’s hand with a surprising speed. 

All three humans just blinked, unknowing what just happened, or what Loki had stopped.

“What did I say about cups?”Loki asked with a strangely I-just-f**king-knew-this-would-happen irritated familiarity, reached out and took the coffee mug from Thor’s hand, gave it to the waitress approaching for a refilled, and flashed her with a smile of gratitude.

The waitress left for the counter in a very happy daze.

The three humans almost could see a non-existing light-bulb just dinged behind Thor’s head, the allegedly mighty God of Thunder smiled very sheepishly: “Eh..No more smashing?”

Loki made a face to him and gave his now refilled coffee mug back.

“Are you all right?”Jane asked Loki, “You looked very tired and flushed and you haven’t had much food.”

“I’m fine.”Loki let loose a button on top his shirt, “Just tired.Maybe a little bit too hot here with the heater’s on.”

“Are you going to finish that?” Thor pointed to Loki’s food.

“No.”Loki pushed his plate to Thor’s direction, Thor happily dug in when Loki stole a cupcake from Thor’s plate.

Jane watched him took a bite of that cupcake and happily closed his eyes in contentment, baffled: “I don’t understand, isn’t that cake the same with others?”

“Well, it tastes better when it’s not yours.”Loki answered with a grin.

“I get you, man.”Darcy sighed, knowingly, “I really do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to this part!Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I just noticed that it was likely winter in the movie, but we do need to play a little with heat stroke, so just pretend that that year is peculiarly hot in the desert even in winter, and with the heater on, and a magic exhausted Jötunn’ toleration of heat has been severely weakened.
> 
> Comments are welcomed.

  
Thor watched Loki stole another biscuit from his plate from the corner of his eye, although Loki still ate like a bird, which was significantly lesser than the small amount of food -compared to Thor anyway- he usually consumed back in Asgard, but at least he was eating now, and he didn’t look pale like a ghost anymore, in fact, his cheeks flushed a little bit pink. Pink was supposed to be a healthy color, wasn’t it?  
  
Thor relaxed a little bit. He had been hidden his concern of Loki all this time because he knew Loki was too proud to appreciate it, and he didn’t want Loki to mistake his concern for contempt.  
  
Loki was never as strong as Thor, and Thor knew that it would likely be Loki’s sore point for a long time. Although Thor always admired Loki’s skills as a master of magic and never would think Loki’s lack of strength as a weakness, he had learned it the hard way that not to go anywhere near Loki’s sore point, or there would be consequences.  
  
While they ate, two men came in to the dinner, talking quite loudly.  
  
“….They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert.”  
  
“Yeah, we were having a good time with it until the Feds showed up.”  
  
Something they said surely had interested Jane: “Excuse me. Did you say there was a satellite crash?”  
  
“Yeah.”One of the man seated at the counter nodded.  
  
“What did it look like, the satellite?”  
  
“I don't know anything about satellites, but it did look like a hammer, and it was heavy. I mean, nobody could lift it. They said it was radioactive. I had my hands all over it.”  
  
Loki turned to look at Thor, they exchanged a knowing look.  
  
“Mjolnir.”Loki sighed, “I jumped in Bifrost when father still holding it, but apparently he sent it over after all. It could be the key to our returning.”  
  
Thor stood up, went to the counter: “Which way?”  
  
“Fifty miles west of here.”  
  
Thor got the answers and turned back: “Looks like we need to go for another short-trip before your beauty sleep, brother. Care to join us?” The last sentence was said to the three humans.  
  
Loki just shrugged and took his coat from the back of his seat.  
  
“Wait, so you two owned a satellite now?” Jane asked, not very convinced.  
  
“Not a satellite, but a hammer forged in the heart of a dying star.” Loki explained: “It is called Mjolnir, only who’s worthy may lift it. If we can get it back, we will be able to go home.”  
  
Yeah, that didn’t sound even more far-fetched, not at all.  
  
“Oh, but we just met yesterday. Does it mean that we have to say goodbye then?” Darcy asked, a bit sad.  
  
“Maybe. But somehow I don’t think it would be this easy.” Loki sighed.  
  
And Loki was right.  
  
Before they could get in the SUV, S.H.I.E.L.D. had showed up, and took almost everything they could find away, which wasn’t much since once Loki figured out what their intentions were, he concealed everything that seemed to be important with his magic, included Darcy’s ipod.  
  
But S.H.I.E.l.D. still took Jane’s notebook away because she just had to wield it under those agents’ nose and claimed all her life’s work was on it.  
  
Well, if Loki had learned anything in his life, that would be everyone should bear the consequences of their own stupidity.  
  
So, as a result, one very determined Jane offered to drive them to the crash site and two very grateful humans (Eric and Darcy) joined eagerly.  
  
Since the SUV would take too much magic to conceal, they had to park it 1 mile away from the site and walked their way there so S.H.E.I.L.D. wouldn’t notice them, and soon Loki found it was still too damn hot to walk in the desert under the sun with a three-piece suit on even in winter. And he was quite regretted of conjuring those clothes for real, it would take much more magic to turn them into something thinner.  
  
How were those humans still able to walk under the scorching sun in winter coats?  
  
The plan was simple; they got to the site, did some recon, and once the coast was clear, Loki would conceal Thor and himself to get in and get out without S.H.E.I.L.D. even noticing anything missing.  
  
It was a good plan, but they only got to the recon part.  
  
Just when Loki had covered Thor with his magic, he felt dizziness swept in and swallowed him like sea.  
  
He collapsed into Thor’s arms.  
  
“Loki? Loki?!”Thor called, panicked, he never once saw his brother passed out like this, “What the hell is going on?!”  
  
“He’s burning up.” Jane approached and touched Loki’s forehead, “We need to get him back to the office.”  
  
And they did, eventually.  
  
“……I don’t know what is wrong with him. He is exhibiting signs of heat stroked, but much severer, and it is still winter outside!” Loki woke up to Jane’s voice, far away but still too loud for his ears, “And his body visibly shrunk at least one size just in front of us.”  
  
“You’ve got to help him, he’s my brother.” He heard Thor’s thundering voice; the worry bled through the words somehow soothed him.  
  
He slowly stirred in bed, his whole body ached: not a burning pain like a knife wound, but a dull and persistent pain lurk under his skins, inside his muscles, concealed in his bones. Oh that was much worse than a clean knife wound.  
  
He carefully sat up and looked around, he was lying in the bed inside the trailer, the best accommodation those humans could provide, and air-conditioner was on, blowing out soft breeze.  
  
The trailer door opened, and Darcy came in, with a lot of shopping bags in her hands.  
  
“Hey! You up!” Darcy called out happily, then she shouted out: “Hey you guys, Loki woke up.”  
  
Loki could hear footsteps rushed towards the trailer.  
  
Darcy took a package out of the shopping bag and handed it to Loki: “Here, put this on your forehead, it will cool you down.”  
  
Loki accepted the package from her, and then raised a questioning eyebrow to her, “Frozen Beans?”  
  
But the coldness did make him feel better, so Loki did what him was told, and put the icy bag on his forehead.  
  
He nearly moaned at the delightful coldness.  
  
“That’s the only thing I could find in the nearby market, either this or Frozen Pizza.” Darcy shrugged, and put more Frozen Beans packages around Loki, “My mother used to do this when I got heat stroke, but only until your temperature drops or you’re gonna catch a cold.”  
  
Loki hummed with content.  
  
“Hi there, brother.” Thor awkwardly stood in the trailer, looked like a giant stood in a dwarf’s house, “How do you feel?”  
  
“Better now.” Loki said, and turned to Darcy, “Could you set the temperature lower?”  
  
Darcy happily obliged.  
  
Loki patted the bed beside him, Thor clumsily moved over and sat down there, then Loki drag him closer to used his biceps as a more comfortable pillow: “ So what happened to me? Why did I hear Jane talking something about me being shrunk?”  
  
“You did shrink.” Thor sighed, “We haven’t got a clue about why and how. You just passed-out and had a fever and then you started to shrink.”  
  
Loki raised his hand, and indeed could see his shirt was too big now, sleeves are longer, at least one size up.  
  
“I couldn’t wake you up, and you were obviously in pain, I just lost it and barged into the S.H.I.E.L.D. site to get Mjolnir.” Thor eyes became moister with his words, “I couldn’t lift it. Not anymore.”  
  
“OK.” Loki nodded; he had figured things wouldn’t be this easy.  
  
“The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent caught me, but Eric got me out.” Thor continued with his story, “I couldn’t get Heimdall to open the Bifrost or contact mother. So the only thing we could do was to get you back and we tried everything to make you comfortable. Was it fatigue or magic deficiency that caused your illness?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Loki said, “This never happened before. But I do feel better now. Maybe it was indeed a heat stroke.”  
  
“Well,” Darcy got more stuff out of the shopping bag and handed him a cone of Ice cream, “ Whenever I was sick, my mother always got me a strawberry ice-cream, not very healthy choice I knew , but it always cheered me up and healed my spirit.”  
  
“Thank you.” Loki took a bite out of the pink ice cream cone, the sweet cold ice melt on his tongue and strangely drew more energy into his body, “It tastes wonderful.”  
  
Then he raised his eyes to see a very frozen Darcy and Thor, both looked at him in a complete silence.  
  
“What?” He asked.  
  
“You…You are turning blue…” Darcy stuttered, then took a mirror out of the closet, held it in front of Loki.  
  
Loki blinked.  
  
The Jötunn in the mirror blinked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers talked. A sentimental chapter I hope, and surely will deal with Loki's issues.

Loki studied the Jötunn in the mirror very carefully.

It did look like him, only with blue skin and red eyes and lines formed into a patterned on his forehead that shows lineage, one of the royals it seemed, but before Loki could learn more, he began to turn back to his Aesir self from the part of the skin where he and Thor touched.

So Loki tried again, he took another bite of the ice cream, and he turned blue again.

The whole thing just kept happening until he ate the whole damn ice cream!

He turned and looked at Thor; Thor looked back, confused, panicked even.

His heart suddenly started to ache with the realization of how much hate Thor had against those Frost Giants.

“What is going on?” Thor asked in a hoarse whisper, “Is this a joke, brother, this is not a time for mischief, you are still sick.”

“It’s not a mischief,” Loki said softly, “Not by me any way.”

Then Thor almost jumped at Darcy, if Loki hadn’t caught his arm: “What did you give to him?!”He yelled at her, with bloodshot eyes.

“Just an ice cream?” Darcy took a step back, very confused and terrified.

“It is not her fault.” Loki said with calming voice, although he secretly panicked inside, he still held Thor’s arm in his hand,tried to reason with him: “Think about it. I just had a heat stroke in the winter time of Midgard, and I shrunk because of the heat. What species would have that kind of reaction to heat?”

“But you are my brother!” Thor claimed, he turned back, one long leg kneeled in bed, his big hands cupped Loki’s neck, their forehead touched, warmness bled through the contacting skin, “How can you be a Jötunn?”

“It looks like the Casket wasn't the only thing our father took from Jötunheim that day.” Loki quickly put two and two together, “That actually explained everything. Oh, I guessed I have to call him Odin now.”

“Shush.” Thor said, still agitated, but apparently calmed down a little, he kept pressing small gentle kisses onto Loki’s forehead, as a way not only to provide love and reassurance to Loki but to himself as well: “No matter by blood or by adoption, you are and will always be my baby brother, and I will always love you.”

“So you are not going to kill me then?” Loki was half joking, half serious.

“I will never raise a hand to you. NEVER! You have my word.” Thor vowed, gentle hands still cupped and massaged Loki’s neck, “You will never have to fear me.”

Only then did Loki notice that he had been shaking, badly. Not because the coldness of those bags of Frozen Beans, but for the fear that Thor would turn his back to him.

He leaned into Thor’s embrace, hands reached out to hug around Thor’s back, and sighed happily and contentedly of the warmness and safety inside Thor’s arms.

Darcy sneaked out without their noticing , and closed the trailer door behind her.

“You should go back.” Thor suddenly spoke, just when Loki about to doze off in his arms.

“Go back to where?” Loki asked, sleepily.

“Home. Asgard.” Thor said, “Mother would know how to heal you. She knows all kind of magic, including some of Jötunn’s I think.” 

“Of course she does.” Loki agreed, “But I still disobeyed father when I followed you here, I probably would get locked up once I returned, and not to mention that now I am in no condition to travel. Those makeshift ice packs helped, but I’m still aching all over.” Well, that was partially a lie, but Loki didn’t want to go back to Asgard without his brother, somehow Asgard felt less like home if Thor would not be around, especially he had just found out that Odin and Frigga were not his true parents. And he surely didn’t want to confront Odin alone about his true parentage and why they had chosen to lie to him. He was curious about why did Odin take him from the battle field all right, but the truth and the facts both Odin and Frigga had lied to him all his life, just too overwhelming to face this soon.

He needed time to think about it, and he needed time to heal, too, with Thor’s support.

“But now I know,”Loki whispered, tears suddenly in his eyes,“Why did fath…no, Odin say that both of us were born to be kings…and why he always favored you more. Because no matter how much they claim to "love" me, they could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard.”

“It is not true,”Thor corrected him, he gently kissed Loki’s tears away, turned him around, shifted their positions until he was hugging Loki from behind, with Loki lying on his chest, one hand holding his wrist like a drowning man holding a straw.Thor put one hand above Loki’s heart, “Deep down there, you knew exactly how much they love you, you have father’s attentions as much as I do, and you even got mother’s magic tricks up your sleeves, she won’t even bother to teach me!”

Loki chuckled: “That’s because you don’t have any magic talent in your blood.Except the lightning. Oh, wait, you still can’t fully control the lightning.You big oaf.”

“But you did.” Thor wasn’t offended by Loki’s words, “You always better at magic. You are as strong as me in your own way, and you don’t even need to wield a hammer.”

Loki’s hand holding his wrist tighten, after a while, he let out a long breath and a whisper: “Do you really think that? Me as your equal?”

“Of course,”Thor answered without any hesitation, “How many times have you save our life with your wits and magic from battles? Without you, we would have died a thousand times already.”

“But you never said anything.”Loki kept the indifference on his face, but his voice was trembling, “You and your friends always told people your stories, but never mine.I believed I was the liability you guys have to carry around just because I am your brother!”

“You were never a liability.”Thor told him, with all the sincerity he had, “You were our master of magic, and our brains and wisdom.We all know that. As for the stories, you know we just a bunch of brainless warriors who enjoyed bragging about what we had done, those stories only meant to attract the ladies and most of the time were exaggerated. And you were the one people called silver-tongue, but I never heard you talked about your adventures, so I just thought you have no interest in impressing the ladies.”

“I never cared about the ladies.”Loki said, “And I never wanted the throne, all I ever wanted was to be your equal.”

“You always are, my brother. You always are.”Thor said, and kissed Loki’s hair,“And I guess I should be the one to tell your stories from now, huh?”

Loki turned and buried his face in Thor’s chest and sobbed.

Thor just held him tight, hands patting his back, tried to comfort him like he did in their childhood, when Loki had a nightmare and always came to him for comfort.

After a long time, Loki finally stopped crying, Thor cleared his throat and asked:“So what do we do now?” 

“Well, we need to figure out the ways to heal me and to end your banishment so we can go home together.” Loki’s voice was still hoarse from the crying. He put his head over Thor’s chest, the thundering heartbeat of his adopted brother always made him feel safe and protected, even Thor just a mortal now. “I think we will need to do some research about Norse Mythology that Eric once mentioned about.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet between the Not-Related brothers. And they did do some research about Norse Mythology, and they had found something to Loki’s horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something from Thor 3: Ragnarok if you hadn’t seen it, you’ve been warned.  
> Much appreciated for the heartwarming comments, I’d like to hear more about what you think about this work. My daily workloads has increased and started to wear me down, but I got some really good ideas about the next few chapters, I hope that I still have enough energy to write them down tonight.

The brothers had stayed in bed and talked about everything from their strategies of returning to Asgard to their childhood memories,good ones and bad ones, and somehow they found that it was so strangely amusing that they always remembered things differently.

“I remember there was one time when we were children you transformed yourself into a snake, and you knew that I love snakes,” Thor said with a scowled on his face, but his hand still rub small soothing circles on Loki’s back, “So I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and you transformed back into yourself and you was like “MBLERGH It’s me!”And you stabbed me.We were eight at the time.”

“I think you left out the part I transformed back to myself to greet you and you were not happy to see me, actually you were horrified, and I got angry and also jealous of the snake, ”Loki corrected him with a sad smile, “That was the first time I performed that spell successfully, and I wanted you to be the first one to see, I was waiting for your congratulation, but apparently you liked the snake more than your little brother, and I barely scratched you with my dagger.”

“I like snakes only because they remind me of you.”Thor said, with a fondness in his tone,“And I was still in shock to see a snake transformed into you! You should give me more time to figure out, or at least told me before your stabbed me.”

“Barely scratched you.”Loki corrected him again, his smile widen into a genuine one when he looked at Thor in the eyes.

It was hard to tell who had made the first move, but before they even realized, their lips met, and it just felt right, like two pieces of puzzles fitted each other perfectly.Thor’s mouth was hot and Loki’s icy, but they both enjoyed this kiss too much despite their difference. At first it was just a sweet little attempt, then it got much heated and they had to break up for air.

Loki chuckled: “Guess now we shall be glad that we are not actually related.”

Thor gave him one more peck on the lips: “Brother or not, there is no one I love more than you.”

“Just as I said to you before your coronation,”Loki looked Thor in the eyes and said:“ Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you.”

“Envious of whom?”Thor asked.

“There were times I envied you for the fact our parents always favor you.”Loki said, finger traced the line along Thor’s face, “But then I found I envied those who had taken your attention away from me.”

Thor took his hand and kissed his palm, “There will be no one I care more than you, you will always have my full attention.”Then he kissed Loki on his face, on his lips again, “Actually, I want you to stand on my right side of the throne, that is, if we ever make it back to Asgard, and when I am king.”

“Are you proposing to me right now?”Loki grinned, “It is quite tempting, but I think father…Odin would have a heartache over this.A Jötunn, married with his golden son.”He concentrated on his magic and turned himself blue again, “Do you still think me attractive now? Look at me, I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night.”

Thor kissed him, there was no hesitation, and with even more passion this time.

Loki had to push him away once more: “Stop…”

“You are always beautiful to me.”Thor said, gently and carefully touched Loki’s blue skin, traced the ancient line appeared along his face with fingers and kisses.

“Stop!”Loki turned back to his Aesir skin again,and smacked Thor’s hand,“I am still sick and you are making me hot again.”

“OK.”Thor stole one more kiss away, then got up from the bed, and gathered those already defrost packs of beans, “I should return these to the refrigerator.”

And then he brought some warm chicken soup back for them to share, because Loki had insisted that Thor’s food always tasted better.

They ended up snuggling together and falling into a sound sleep.

The next morning Loki woke up in Thor’s arms, still a bit hot even with the air-conditioner pumping cold air inside the trailer, but he felt better than yesterday, much more happier that was for sure.

He woke Thor up, they both washed up and put on some clean clothes, then walked out the trailer to join their human friends for breakfast.

“Hey, you look better, how are you feel?” Darcy greeted Loki with a hearty smile.

“Better.” Loki pulled out a chair, “But I still need to figure out how to fix me.”He turned to Eric, “You mentioned something about us and Norse Mythology the night we met, right?”

Eric nodded, he fetched his laptop and started typing, then turned the laptop to him: “Here, just some crazy stories that passed down by the Vikings.”

“Hum, but apparently somehow human did have a knowledge of my true parentage, according to this, I am the son of Farbauti and Laufey…Thor.”He turned to look at his big brother, “I am Laufey’s son.”

“Aha!So you two are not related.”Jane put down the plates, cheered: “I knew my biology knowledge still works.”

“I thought you were astrophysicist.”Thor asked, confused.

“I am a astrophysicist.”Jane said, “It just nice to know that science still work on you gods.”

“What the F**KING HELL was this?!” Loki suddenly gasped, stared the screen in a complete horror.

“What’s wrong?”Thor peeked at the screen curiously.

“This myth! According to this, I had bedded with a horse and gave birth to Sleipnir!”Loki said, horrified.

Thor just laughed.

“And I am also the father of Hela- the goddess of death, a wolf called Fenrir and a serpent Jormungandr!”Loki turned his head to Thor, who was laughing hysterically now, “If you don’t stop laughing right now, I will stab you.” 

Thor choked on his laughter.

“Come to think of it.”Thor said after coughing, “The name Hela and Fenrir sounds familiar.”

Loki just stared at him.

“Well, I did say that was some crazy stories.”Eric said.

“If advanced beings like you guys had crossed the Einstein-Rosen Bridge AKA Bifrost thousands years ago, a primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities.And those myth’s were told by the Vikings generations after generations.Maybe they just got bored and became creative.”Darcy shrugged.

Loki just covered his face with his hands and GROANED in to them.

“Wait.”Thor said after reading the myth from the laptop, curiously, “It said that you can give birth…can you really?”

Now Loki just blushed, from head to toe, furiously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something sweet, next chapter will be battle scenes. Be Prepared.

“Oh,Look! Here says Jötunn is intersexual.”Darcy said after browsing through some websites.

 

Loki groaned, “Perfect!So apparently my parentage was not the only thing they lied about. Neither my face nor my sex was real. My whole life is a lie!And people always treat me as a liar, when I’m the one being lied to this whole life! Everything in my life wasn’t even real!”

 

“I’m real.”Thor said, with all his heart.

 

Loki gave him a bitter smile, his eyes soften when met Thor’s, “Thank you.”

 

“And look on the bright side,”Thor grinned, “You can be my queen!”

 

Loki smacked him on the head, lovingly.

 

“I thought you were adopted brothers.”Jane asked, surprised, “So…You two…a thing?”

 

Thor just gave her a very goofy smile. 

 

“Well, legally you already are a son-in-law.”Darcy made a joke.

 

“That is a really good one.”Loki drawled .

 

“Thank you.”Darcy turned her head to the laptop again, “And there is more information here: Jötunn is easily weakened, shrunk or melted over extreme heat.”

 

“This weather can be hardly called as ‘extreme heat’.”Loki said dryly.

 

“Maybe it is because the fact that you have lived in Asgard all your life, although the weather there maybe comfortable for you, it could not provide enough coldness for you body. Once you move into a hotter environment like here, on earth, and with your magic drained, your body just lost its balance. Just like people catch cold easy when they are exhausted and their resistibility to virus are lower than normal.”Jane explained.

 

“Did the website say anything about how to turn him back to normal?”Thor asked.

 

“Yeah, in fact it did.”Darcy read, “Long-turn exposes to coldness.”

 

“That makes sense.”Eric agreed, “What will you do if ice is melting?Just put it in the refrigerator.”

 

“How did human know these much about me and Jötunn when we didn’t even know?”Loki asked, puzzled.

 

“The battle between Jötunn and Asgardian happened here on earth thousands years ago, they knew about Jötunn because their ancestors had fought against them, and they knew about your parentage because their ancestors could have witnessed the whole thing when father took you home.”Thor said.

 

“OK.So basically we just need to find a cold storage and put you in. Just like charging a battery.”Darcy said.

 

“Battery?”Thor grinned, “Wait, I have an idea.” 

 

“Oh.No, no, no. I know that look.” Loki groaned again, more sincerely this time, “Thor, whatever you are thinking now, it is madness.”

 

“Oh quite contrary, my baby brother, I’m going to get my power back.”Thor winked at him, just like when they were back at his room in the Palace of Asgard.

 

“Typical.”Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tiredly.

 

Thor always was as stubborn as a mule. True, he was quite easy to manipulate, but once he had made up his mind, then there was literally nothing could change his heart.

 

And Loki knew his brother very well.

 

So instead of stopping him, he just went and micro-waved a bowl of popcorn and joined Jane in the sofa to watch Thor and Darcy testing their theory.

 

“It is safe, right?” He asked Darcy.

 

“It just a taser.” Darcy said, waving a gun-shaped thing, “It surely can’t kill people, and I don’t think it can ever kill a god of thunder, but it may cause some displeasing side-effects.”

 

“I’m ready.”Thor said after stretching his **_very impressive_** muscles.

 

“Here it goes.” Darcy pulled the trigger, and with a loud bang, the once-mighty-god-of-thunder passed out on the floor, again, twitching.

 

“I told him it was a bad idea.” Loki sighed and popped another popcorn into his mouth.

 

Although the plan to get Thor’s power back failed miserably, Eric still carried on his mission and managed to rent a cold storage just outside of town.

 

“This is really filthy and disgusting,”Loki said when he looked at the bloody ice on the ground, “You’re sure here wasn’t a crime scene?”

 

“No. This cold storage belongs to the only supermarket in town.They used it to storage meat and seafood. Had to pay quite a handsome price to rent for one day, but you did save us the equipments and data from S.H.I.E.L.D., so it is only fair that we spend the compensation money that Agent Coulson gave us on you.” Eric said, setting the temperature to a low degree, “By our calculation, you should turn back to normal in 3-5 hours, so let’s give it a try then?”

 

A green wave of magic passed and cleaned a part of the storage, a armchair just appeared out of no where. 

 

“You know, for some allegedly world renown scientists, you guys really gave shitted ideas.”Loki said, sat on the chair,“At least give me a book so I won’t die of boredom.”

 

Eric gave him _**A Children’s Book: Norse Mythology**._

 

“Now I hated you.”Loki whined, but took the book anyway.

 

“See you in 3 hours.”Eric smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Sif and Warrior three came to the party.

Five hours later, Jane drove a restless Thor to the cold storage.

 

“How is my brother?” Thor asked Eric, who greeted him with a warm smile.

 

“Better. Much better.”Eric answered happily, “Actually I am just about to open the storage to check on him, you can join me if you want.”

 

“Of course.”Thor nodded, followed Eric to the storage door, and helped the middle-age scientist open the heavy metal door.

 

The door opened, revealed a gorgeous Jötunn who sat in an armchair with a book on his lap.

 

Thor never once thought a Jötunn could ever be called beautiful, but when the said Jötunn had been his brother the whole time, it just felt…different. 

 

“Hello brother.”Loki greeted him, raised to his feet, his blue skin almost glittered, like ice shining under the sun, radiant with the power of magic.

 

Thor almost recognized the differences immediately.

 

“You look taller.”Thor said, his brother used to be half-head shorter than him, but now was about the same height as him now.

 

“I may have convinced Eric to let me stay here a little bit longer than necessary.” Loki smiled, a bit shyly.

 

“It suits you.”Thor said, “You look quite…”He paused, then spoke his mind, “Beautiful.”

 

Loki stepped up, his red eyes shining with amusement, “Oh my, brother, what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?”

 

“I have no love for the Frost Giants.”Thor said, Loki somehow looked sad after hearing his words, but Thor just continued, “But I love you, no matter which form you take.”

 

Loki smile back to him, the sadness now gone.

 

Thor’s hand reached up to touch Loki’s face, Loki flinched a little to avoid his touch: “Be careful, I have absorbed the coldness to refill my Jötunn power, I could freeze your skin with one touch.”

 

“I am not afraid of you.”Thor said, took a step up, and kissed him on the lips.

 

With their lips met, Loki’s blue Jötunn skin turned paled and back to his Aesir form in mere seconds. Loki’s lips, while still colder than Thor’s, tasted like vanilla and frost pine tree, reminded Thor of the hunting trips to the Asgard’s woods in winter of their youth.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s surprisingly thin waist, and gently but eagerly explored Loki’s mouth with his tongue, trying very hard to warm his brother up with his love and passion.

 

And Loki kissed back, with a bit hesitation and awkwardness at first, but soon they all faded away and eagerness took their place.Their tongues tasted and explored with each other, battled for domination.

 

They parted each other panting, their face so closed and their breaths intertwined.

 

“Although I very much enjoy this and want to continue,”Loki began, “I do think we need change our venue.” 

 

Thor chuckled: “I agreed.”

 

They emerged out of the storage and found Eric and Jane waiting for them.

 

Jane drove them back to the makeshift home in an awkward silence, while Loki snuggled into Thor’s arms in the back seat. Loki had noticed that Jane seemed to have some interests in his big brother since they met, so watching Thor and Loki kissing in the storage may finally put a stop to her newly developed crush.

 

That’s good. Loki thought. He was always jealous of those maidens who got Thor’s attention, he knew that Lady Sif and other women had their eyes on Thor. How could they not when his brother was handsome and powerful and had a muscular body that could drive most women and men crazy?

 

He had once thought that jealousy was about the lacking of attentions in his life, but then he realized he had never sought out other’s attentions.No, he didn’t care about how other people thought of him, the only one person really matters to him was Thor. Sure, he did crave Odin and Frigga’s love and recognition, but once he got a taste of what was it like to be the center of Thor’s love and affection, everything else just paled in comparison.

 

Loki couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Thor had been banished to earth alone.Would Thor be powerless, hurt and helplessly alone, and fell into love with the first beautiful human girl he met like a duckling imprinting on the first creature it saw?

 

And what would Loki do then? Stood aside and watched them fell in love with madly jealousy probably. Mere thoughts of that possibility had made Loki’s heart ached like someone stabbed him over and over with a rusty knife.He would have destroy the whole planet just to avenge that jealousy and pain and madness those lovebirds induced in his heart.

 

And then Jane would not be a good choice to Thor.She was a mortal, and a mortal would perish in a hundred years or so.Thor would be heart broken and devastated when the death took its toll with Jane. And Loki surely would never let that happen.No, if Thor’s heart would ever be broken, that should only be done by Loki himself.

 

So Loki was pleased to see Jane had given up her crush on Thor before that feeling could turn into something else.She was a fine woman, and Loki had just started to like those three humans, it would be a shame if he had to end their friendship because some ill-fitting romance. No, this was much better.

 

They finally arrived at the office and Darcy had made them hot chocolate. Loki found himself quite enjoy this warm and bittersweet drink.

 

And then there was a big bang on the glass door.

 

They all looked at the door, Lady Sif and Warriors Three waved at them.

 

The three humans dropped their mugs in unison. But before the mugs shattering on the floor, a green wave of magic just frozen them mid-air.

 

“I thought you don’t like your mugs smashed.” Loki winked at the humans when Thor stepped up to greet his old friends.

 

Darcy sighed in relief : “Good catch man, I really like this mug.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one of the deleted scenes of Thor 1, Frigga did make Loki take over the throne. I actually felt bad after seeing the scene and realized that everything Loki had said to Thor's friends were truth, but they still thought those were nothing but lies. So I just had to change those fact around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laufey would come in the next chapter.

“My friends!” Thor happily opened the door and gave his comrades big bear hugs, “I've never been happier to see anyone, but why are you here?”

 

“We came with bad news, Thor.” Lady Sif said to him while Volstagg introduced themselves to the three humans and greeted Loki.

 

“Come in, then.”Thor said.

 

“Your father has fallen into the Odinsleep all of sudden, we were unprepared. Queen Frigga has taken over the throne, but she fears that Odin may never awaken again. She couldn’t undo Odin’s order or his magic to bring you home, Thor, but she had asked us to bring you a message.”Sif said, “She said there's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor, you need to find your way home.”

 

Thor nodded, but Loki could see clearly his brother was sad and confused, maybe for the first time in his life, Thor had no idea what he was supposed to do to win his way home.

 

“And Queen had request you to come home immediately, Loki.” Sif turned her head to him.

 

“Why, for I disobey Odin’s orders to follow Thor here?” Loki asked, bitterly.

 

“No.She said with Thor’s banishment, the line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens or Thor could go home, you are now the acting king of Asgard, Loki.”Lady Sif said, seriously.

 

Loki just stared her in surprise, he couldn’t have heard this right. How? How could Frigga make him **_King of Asgard_** while she fully knew he was not her biological son? And there he was, so convinced that his adopted parents could never have a **_Frost Giant_** sitting on the Throne of Asgard.

 

He turned to look at Thor, and his big brother gave him a whole hearted smile, his eyes glitter with proud and affection and Loki just could read the “I told you so.” from the look.

 

“And there is one more matter.”Sif continued, “Heimdall has noticed some movement of Laufey’s troops, he is concerned that those Frost Giants may plan an attack on Asgard or here on earth. Queen has ordered a full lockdown of Asgard, and requested us to come here to protect Thor. Loki, I never thought I would said this, but your mother and Asgard needs you now.”

 

Loki reached for Thor’s hand, and sought the warm and support from his big brother, he flinched when hearing Laufey’s name, but covered it up quite well, then he spoke after contemplated the whole situation: “I would not come back to Asgard without my brother.”

 

“You have to go back, brother.”Thor said to him, “You’re now the acting King of Asgard, mother had made that clear.She could hold the throne for you, but you know it fully well that the throne can not be empty without a rightful king.”

 

“And you knew it fully well why I should not take the throne, not with the Frost Giants’ incoming threats.”Loki looked at him in the eyes, “Asgard is in mother’s capable hands.She has the whole Einherjar army with her. I will not leave you here powerless.If those Frost Giants are anything smart, they will know it is much easier to attack a banished crown prince in his mortal form here on a defenseless earth, than to strike Asgard on full lockdown.They may try to abduct you as hostage to exchange the **_Casket of Ancient Winters_**.”

 

“He’s got a point.”Warrior three nodded in agreement.

 

“If I have to choose between the throne and you, **I choose you**.”Loki said to Thor, with all the sincerity he never knew he had.

 

“Well, I guessed we have to find your way home then.”Fandral patted Thor on his back, grinned.

 

Before they could come out any idea of how to get Thor back to Asgard. A strange storm has developed quite fast outside the town, Darcy went to close the windows and looked up to the dark sky outside, “Hey you guys, it’s snowing.”

 

That seemed to get Loki’s attention: “Is it normal here?”

 

“It sure wasn’t on today’s weather forecast.”Darcy answered while Jane reached out for her equipment, “The temperature has dropped 10 ℃ in 5 minutes, I won’t call that normal.”

 

“It seems you were right after all, brother.”Thor rose to his feet, “We need to evacuate this town now.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left!

S.H.I.E.L.D. worked really fast. They didn’t even ask any questions once Loki turned Agent Coulson’s black suits into a 60’s styled blue dress topped with a big red hat.

 

“Why did you do that?!”Thor yelled in surprise when he saw what Loki had done.

 

Loki just grinned wickedly: “I saw this image on his mind. Relax, big bro, I’m sure he’s enjoying it.”

 

And Agent Coulson himself just picked up his phone with shaking hands and reported back: “The treat is real, I repeated.Sir, the threat is real.”

 

Those agents cleared out the whole town within 15 minutes, even took the animals inside the pet store with them.

 

An icy storm had been swirling in the middle of the town, inside its snow and ice, a black portal started to form.They almost could see those unwelcome blue creatures lurking inside the storm portal.

 

“You guys should go.”Loki told the three humans, “Take my brother with you, I will take care Laufey and his troops.”

 

“I’m staying here.”Thor said.

 

“Thor's going to fight with us!”Volstagg cheered.

 

“My friends, I'm just a man now. But it was my doing that broke the peace treaty in the first place, I wouldn’t run away from my fight. And no matter where I run, Laufey will try to get me, if I leave with them, I will only endanger them.”Thor said.

 

“Then I guess I will be the one to protect you now, brother.”With a swift movement of hand, Loki changed his attire into armors, then he said to the humans again,“Go, before it is too late.”

 

But it was already too late to leave. The icy storm swirling faster and faster, ice forming around it and froze everything on the way, clouds and snow were blocking the sun and the sky, the temperature had dropped rapidly to a dangerous low degree within minutes. It almost felt like Jötunheim on earth. 

“Hide inside the house, keep yourself warm then.”The three humans rushed inside, grabbing everything that could keep them warm.

 

The black portal finally opened big enough for the Frost Giants to step through, Laufey came first, with his men in tow, tens and hundreds of Frost Giants stepped out the portal with ice weaponized in their hands.

 

“Wow, they don’t look like you.”Darcy whispered to Loki before headed back inside the house.

 

Loki gave her a weak smile, then walked to the street, he stood before Laufey, holding the daggers behind his back.

 

“Good day, King Laufey.” He started with a political fake smile, but Thor could see his hands trembling behind his back.They were clearly outnumbered, just like the time in Jötunheim, but worst, they couldn’t run back home to Asgard, and leave those Frost Giants to take over Earth, “I believe you have came to the wrong realm.Leave now, before our treaty is broken.”

 

Laufey just sneered at him, “The treaty had already been broken by your brother, we only sought the revenge of our people. Give him to me now, and I will trade him for **_the_** **_Casket of Ancient Winters_** with your Queen.”

 

Thor stepped up: “Brother…”

 

But Loki stopped him, he looked at Laufey defiantly: “Over my dead body.”

 

“So be it.”Laufey ordered, “Kill him!”

 

A group of Frost Giants plunged towards Loki, but Loki was prepared, he threw daggers covered in magical fire directly into their icy heart, and killed them instantly.

 

“For Asgard!”Lady Sif and Warriors Three shouted, joined the battle.

 

Thor couldn’t join the fight, he was a mortal, without his power and hammer, he would be dead with one single touch by those Frost Giants, but his brother had protected him well, kept every Jötunn away from them. He had never seen Loki fought like this before, strong, elegant and ever so determined. He realized Loki was indeed a good fighter, he just always too absorbed in his own battles before and never took the chances to notice his little brother.

 

And that was going to change.Thor vowed to himself.

 

Although they had killed lots and lots Frost Giants, more and more just came in and had them surrounded, Lady Sif and Warriors Three all had various cuts and frost bites covered their body, and Loki had to started a massive fire to weaken those Frost Giants as well as keep them away, but the rising temperature would also weaken himself.It was a losing battle, Thor knew it, and Loki knew it, too.

 

“Brother, I should end this.”Thor whispered in Loki’s ear.

 

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid.”Loki warned him, frustrated and angry,“Or I will deliver the casket back to Laufey myself.”

 

But it seemed Laufey couldn’t wait for his victory to come, he knocked Volstagg and Hogan away, and charged forward to them, Loki only had time to push Thor away into Sif’s protection, then Laufey grabbed him by the throat, choked him with great force.

 

The blueness spread from Loki’s neck across his face, Laufey and his troops as well as Lady Sif and Warriors Three just stared in shock. Loki just grinned: “Missed me, father.”

 

Laufey released him in shock, he stepped back, sized up his son.

 

“Ah, my bastard son.”Laufey seemed to recognize him, “I thought Odin had killed you. But looked at you now, fighting Asgardian’s battle against **_ME_**!”He bellowed, snow and ice stormed towards Loki, Loki summoned his magic and creating a ice shield, blocked the attack outside.

 

“Run.”Loki yelled while holding up the ice shield with all his magic, “Sif, take my brother and go.”

 

“Thor, we must go now.” Sif agreed with Loki, they couldn’t fight off the whole army of Frost Giants.

 

“I will not leave you!”Thor shouted back, he pushed Sif aside, “I will not leave my brother here alone!”

 

“Thor! Loki is Laufey’s son, he won’t kill him.”Sif tried to talk some senses into him, “We must leave now and get to the Bifrost site, we can call Heimdall for reinforcement.”

 

“That would be too late for him.”Thor said, “But you should go.”

 

“Thor…” Sif tried again, but Thor just pushed her away, “Go.”

 

Loki’s shield had gone weaker, with a fierce blow of Laufey, it shattered into million pieces, and then Laufey struck again, the blow sent Loki flying, and he landed with a big thud beside Thor.

 

Thor rushed to him, picked Loki up and held him into his arms, “Loki! Are you all right?”

 

Loki turned back to his Aesir form with Thor’s touch, he coughed out the blood inside his mouth, gasped for air and struggled to get up, but failed miserably and fell back into Thor’s arms, his eyes welled with tears, “Run, Thor, run.”

 

Laufey walked towards them, ice blade forming along his hands, “Looked at you, the mighty prince of Asgard, the rightful heir, is protecting my worthless runt son.How touching!”He readied his blade, “You should die together!”

 

“Run now.”Loki tugged Thor’s sleeve, begged Thor for the one last time, “Just leave me here.”

 

“I will not leave you.”Thor vowed to him, “Even I have to die to protect you, so be it.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, and summoned every last drop of his magic in his body with all his will.

 

A green light covered their body, created another shield, much weaker to Laufey’s attack, but it was all the power Loki could gather.

 

Thor just held him tighter, as if his own body could be a shield strong enough to protect his brother.

 

Laufey stood in front of them and raised his blade.

 

Loki kissed Thor. A tear rolled down his face.

 

“I love you.”Thor whispered to him.

 

Far away, Mjolnir trembled, the earth around it broke lose, and it shot up into the sky.

 

With a lightning struck down, Thor held onto his hammer once more, blocked Laufey’s ice blade, and knocked Laufey out of the way.

 

Laufey stumbled back, watched in disbelief, as Thor’s armor assembled around his body, his power back once more, then a flying Mjolnir just hammered him in his chest.

 

Lady Sif and Warriors Three and the humans watched inside the house just cheered.

 

Thor helped his equally confused brother stand up, and nudged Loki to move behind him, Loki followed suit, still very much dumbfounded when Thor caught Mjolnir again.

 

“Leave this realm immediately, Laufey.”Thor said, “Earth is under my protection now. Stop this meaningless bloodshed, we can negotiate another peace treaty.”

 

“Give me the Casket back, or there would be no treaty.”Laufey roared.

 

“I believe that can be arranged.”

 

They all looked up and watched Odin astride his powerful, eight-legged steed Sleipnir, descended from sky.

 

“Father!”Thor called out to him, overjoyed.

 

“You should listen to him, Laufey. We can end this war now.We both know that your world is dying without the Casket, so long as you uphold the peace treaty and never attack other realms, I shall return it to you.”Odin watched Laufey carefully with his one good eye.

 

“You stole my son.”Laufey accused him.

 

“Well you had left him to die in the first place.”Odin said, “I think everything seems turn out all right.The boys are getting along quite well.”

 

They both turned and watched the said boys kissing each other.

 

“I guess a wedding is in order.”Odin said.

 

Laufey grumbled something under his breath, then seemed to like the very idea of having a Jötunn-his son-to be the future queen of Asgard: “Very well.” He finally agreed: “I will sign the treaty, but you must promise to return one of their sons, a Jötunn one, to me to raise as the heir of Jötunheim.”

 

Odin watched his sons carefully, Thor and Loki exchanged a look, then both nodded to Odin.

 

“Half the year in Jötunheim, half the year in Asgard.”Odin said, “Take it or leave it.”

 

“Deal.”Laufey nodded, and left with his army.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Thor 1 done.

Odin had left with Lady Sif and Warriors Three, but Thor and Loki decided to stay a little bit longer with their new friends.

“That was some disturbing family business.”Agent Coulson said, still in his Agent Carter costume, drank his coffee with two gods and three humans in the empty diner, quite annoyed,“and can you change my clothes back now?”

“Sure.” Loki grinned, and Agent Coulson was back in his black suits.

“I guess a congratulation is in order.”Eric said.

“Technically we just engaged.”Loki said, “The wedding won’t happen until after Thor’s coronation.”

“So this is good bye then.”Darcy sighed with a bit sadness.

“Yes, for now.”Loki answered.

“We find ourselves quite enjoy our staying here on Midgard.”Thor said, “We’ll surely visit again.”

“Maybe we can go for a honeymoon on Midgard, any suggestions?”Loki said.

“Well, I think New York is a great place to go.”Jane suggest.

“Just don’t bring anymore angry relatives here again.”Agent Coulson added, bitterly.

Loki just grinned, evilly.


End file.
